


Simply Ask, Pet

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [21]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony happens to be a little "tie up" at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Ask, Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bondage
> 
> For the beautiful and wonderful Feli.
> 
> I'm not sure if this is a kinky as you wanted it, but this was my first time writing something like this. I might have to try again for more practice. 
> 
> Thanks to Bats dealing with my freak out and reading this first for me.

He determinedly did not turn his head toward the sound of footsteps. He wasn’t about to give his lover that satisfaction, not that it would be much use with the blindfold over his eyes. His arms were tied above his head, the ropes tight around his skin up to his elbows, before it moved on to encircle his shoulders, chest, hips, and finally his knees, forcing his legs up and out. He was on full display for anyone who came by.

“Helpless is a rather good look for you, my pet,” his lover’s smooth voice floated down from somewhere above him. A riding crop caressed his cheek.

He tried to say ‘fuck you,’ but the words were unintelligible through the gag in his mouth.

His lover chuckled, dark and dangerous. Fucking bastard. “Pet, if you want something simply ask for it.”

Again his words were cut off by the gag. Even though he couldn’t see he knew that damn cocky grin, the one he got when he was planning something that meant trouble for the Avengers, was splayed across the other man’s face. His breath hitched and his muscles tightened as the riding crop traced slowly down his body. It was almost loving in the light touches, but its sinister purpose kept him from relaxing fully. Down his neck, across his shoulder, brushing up against the ropes before it continued down his chest, pausing next to his nipple. The crop flicked lightly against it after a long moment before it journeyed downward again, tracing over his hipbone to avoid his already hard cock until it came to rest against his balls, tapping out a rhythm against his flesh. Despite himself he arched into the touch, desperate for any sort of contact.

“So wanton, pet.” The man above him sighed as if he was being sorely put out. “Let it not be said I am cruel.”

Of course the fucker was cruel. It was one of the things he loved about the man, just not when he was the one on the receiving end (okay, that was a lie). There was a click and the vibrator in his ass turned on with a vengeance. He screamed against the gag, writhing against his bonds, unable to come because of the ring around his cock.

A hand slid up his arm, silky hair brushing over his shoulder. His lover’s hot breath tickled his ear, drawing forth another moan. That, more than the sensation in his ass, had him wanting to come. “Would you like to come, pet?”

He moaned against the gag. Of course he wanted to come. They’d been at this for hours now. He wanted that ring removed so he could finally find relief. As good as the vibrator felt he wanted it replaced by his lover’s cock. He turned his head as much as possible, the edge of the gag brushing up against his lover’s lips. His lover kissed his cheek. He could feel the soft smile that graced those beautiful lips.

“Very well.” He almost sobbed in relief when the ring disappeared. “How would you like this then, pet? Will you come like this?” His lover pulled the vibrator out, pausing for moment before thrusting it back in. He groaned and arched his back, but shook his head. He wanted, oh god he wanted, but he wanted his lover.

“Hmm.” In his mind’s eye he saw that eyebrow rise in a completely cocky manner. The vibrator clicked off and was removed. He wiggled against his bonds. This was getting him close to what he needed, but the loss of sensation had him desperate for-for…god, he just needed something!

“Patience is a virtue. Is that not the Midgardian saying?”

Fuck you! Who was he to talk of virtue? Damn! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! His lover had just hooked his legs over the other man’s shoulders, guided his monster cock inside him, stretching him, and yes, yes that’s exactly what he needed! He screamed against the gag, struggling against his bonds again in a desperate attempt to take that cock in deeper.

“Shh, pet, shh.” A gentle hand running through his hair calmed him down enough for him to relax back against the worktable. “Let me take care of you.”

Normally he’d want to reciprocate whatever attention his lover was giving, but at this moment he was content to just lie back and let his lover do what he wanted. The pace was slow, but his lover thrust in deep. He knew what his lover was trying to do, to draw out screams and moans from the man beneath him. It worked, and with each sounds released muffed by the gag the pace grew quicker. Through his lust clouded mind he still managed to catch onto the pattern, and of course he gave his lover exactly what the man wanted.

The other man leaned over him, forcing his knees to nearly touch his chest. “Come,” his lover ordered. And fuck it, he obeyed with enthusiasm, painting both their stomachs with his come.

Above him his lover moaned as his ass clenched around the other man. “Beautiful,” his lover growled. A few more hard and deep thrusts and his lover was coming inside him.

They laid together as they came down, his lover placing kisses against his stomach. The ropes around his knees began to loosen until he was finally able to straighten them again. Next off were the ropes around his arms. He pulled them down, rubbing his wrists and flexing his fingers while his lover removed the blindfold.

Loki placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, an only slightly devious smile on his lips. “Hmm, perhaps I should leave the gag in. I am sure your teammates would be grateful for the reprieve.”

Tony’s glare only made Loki’s smile wider. The god chuckled, but relented and removed the gag. “Babe, I would tell you that was hot, but I wouldn’t want to inflate your ego.”

“There is no need for that. All the moaning you did spoke volumes, impressively so given the situation.”

“Ass.” Tony rolled his eyes. He reached out to pull the god down beside him, Loki releasing a dramatic sigh as he shifted so they were more comfortable. “Next time I get to tie you up.”

“Is that not what you attempted this time?”

“I’m a genius. I’ll come up with something.”

“Of course you will, pet.”


End file.
